


When One Door Closes...

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Ficlet, Gen, Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis closes a door</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes...

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "23- SGA, John Sheppard, Fussy Atlantis"

"What the-?" John managed to stop his forward motion in time to keep from running face first into the door, but it was a close call. He quickly swiped his hand over the crystal panel, but the door refused to reopen. Frowning, John swiped his hand again.

"Alright, come on girl," he coaxed. "This door was open a second ago."

Frowning, John pulled the crystals out and rearranged them. He had no idea what that did, but it always seemed to work for Rodney when the scientist was trying to open Atlantis's door. Unfortunately, the rearranging didn't work.

John quickly tapped on his earpiece. "Rodney, is there another quarantine or something going on?"

"Wh- what? What? Why would you ask that?" Rodney sounded like he couldn't decide whether to be offended or terrified.

"This door won't open, and every other time this has happened has been because of some sort of quarantine. I know you're working on the mainframe today, so I was wondering if you had done something that might cause it."

John could faintly hear keyboard typing and figured that Rodney was running a diagnostic.

"I don't know what to tell you, Colonel. There's nothing wrong with the system. There's no reason for that door to be closed." Rodney snorted. "Maybe Atlantis is just mad at you."

"Th- T- That's ridiculous!" John sputtered. He tried the hand swipe again, but the door remained stubbornly shut.

"Did you rearrange the crystals?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." John rearranged them again, just in case, but it did no good. "It still won't open."

"Well, the other doors in the area are all operational… there's nothing wrong with that door either. There's no reason for it not to open…"

John couldn't stifle his annoyance. "You're saying that this door is locked just because Atlantis had a whim?"

John could _hear_ the smirk in his friend's voice as he said, "Yup. Maybe you should try flowers."


End file.
